The present invention relates to a car seat-adjusting slide rail structure, and more particularly to a universal car seat-adjusting slide rail structure which can be durably used and widely applied to various kinds of car seats.
The seat in a car is generally assembled with a slide rail structure including a slide frame and a slide bar. By means of the slide rail structure, the seat can be slided back and forth or even left and right.
FIG. 1 shows a conventional slide rail structure for adjusting the position of a car seat. The slide rail structure is composed of a slide frame 20 and a slide bar 10 slidably fitted in the slide way of the slide frame 20 via two plastic balls. The slide bar 10 is formed with two opposite locating holes 11. A screw is passed through the locating hole 11 to lock the slide bar 10 with the bottom of the seat. The slide frame 20 is formed with two opposite through holes for a screw to pass therethrough to lock and locate the slide frame 20 on the chassis of the car. In order to slidably engage and locate the slide bar 10 within the slide frame 20, one side of the slide frame 20 is formed with a perforation 21 and disposed with a clutch control bar 22 having an engaging section 23. A middle portion of the clutch control bar 22 is locked and fixed on the slide frame 20 by screws. The engaging section 23 passes through the perforation 21 to engage with the teeth 12 of the slide bar 10. The clutch control bar 22 is further disposed with a resilient member 24, whereby when depressing one end of the clutch control bar 22, the engaging section 23 is controllably disengaged from the teeth 12. When released, the resilient member 24 will resiliently make the engaging section 23 re-engaged with the teeth 12. Therefore, a user can conveniently operate the slide rail structure.
However, the above slide rail structure has some shortcomings as follows:
1. The locating holes of the slide bar have fixed distance so that the slide bar can be only installed on a specific car seat. Therefore, the application of the slide rail structure is limited and thus the slide rail structure can be hardly widely used. PA1 2. Only two plastic balls are disposed between the slide bar and the slide frame, serving as bearings and achieving a balancing effect. However, the two plastic balls only provide two contact points and are subject to wearing. Therefore, with the worn plastic balls, a gap will exist between the slide bar and the slide frame. This will result in linear deflection of the slide rail. As a result, when a user sits on the seat, the seat will swing to make the user feel uncomfortable. PA1 1. The arch rod is located in the U-shaped insertion section of the clutch control bar and the end of the arch rod fitted with the projection of the clutch control bar serves as the fulcrum of the arch rod for swinging, whereby the arch rod can be operated to engage the clutch control bar with the slide bar or disengage the clutch control bar from the slide bar. Such arch rod is subject to detachment due to collision. This will make the arch rod lose its function. In addition, the force application point of the arch rod is the U-shaped insertion section so that this section tends to break off. PA1 2. The resilient member (as shown in FIG. 2) has two bent hook sections at two ends, which are hooked and hung on the engaging section. In use, the resilient member may be bounded out. Under such circumstance, it is impossible to resiliently restore the clutch control bar to its home position. Therefore, the resilient member has very poor durability.
FIG. 2 shows an improved seat-adjusting slide rail structure in which the slide bar 10 via several ball members (not shown) is slidably fitted in a slide channel of the slide frame 20 serving as a slide rail. One side of the slide frame 20 is formed with a perforation 21 and disposed with a clutch control bar 22. One end of the clutch control bar 22 is formed with an engaging section 23 passing through the perforation 21 to engage with the teeth 12 of the slide bar 10. The engaging section 23 is connected with a resilient member 24 for resiliently restoring the engaging section 23 to its home position. The other end of the clutch control bar 22 is formed with a U-shaped insertion section 25 for an arch rod 26 to insert therein and formed with a projection 27 for fitting into a through hole formed at the end of the arch rod 26. Accordingly, a user can force the arch rod 26 to make the engaging section 23 of the clutch control bar 22 disengaged from the teeth 12 and permit the slide bar 10 to freely slide along the slide frame 20. When releasing the arch rod 26, the resilient member 24 serves to resiliently make the engaging section 23 re-engaged with the teeth 12 and locate the slide bar 10. In this slide rail structure, several ball members are used instead of the plastic balls so that the problem of unbalancing and linear deflection caused by the wearing of the plastic balls is eliminated. However, such slide rail structure still has some shortcomings in durability and safety as follows: